Estrategias fallidas
by Louchette
Summary: En serio, ¿por qué había decidido ser un ninja con lo problemático que era? Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es promediad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

* * *

**Estrategias fallidas.**

Saltaba de una rama a otra tan rápido como le era posible en su condición. Su ceño se fruncía más cada vez que sentía un pinchazo en su pierna en cada paso, y su mano presionaba con fuerza el costado de su abdomen.

Sin importar cuánto intentara, el sonido de los que lo perseguían no se distanciaba; sino todo lo contrario.

Avanzó un par de árboles más hasta que el cansancio lo obligó a detenerse, cerró los ojos con frustración y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la corteza del árbol, y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y camuflarse en el silencio del bosque. Levantó la mirada y observó las nubes en el cielo.

En serio, ¿por qué había decidido ser un ninja?

¿Todo ese asunto de tener que realizar misiones, pelear contra enemigos, tener que estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por otros sean cercanos a ti o no, o el estar siempre al borde de encontrarte con alguien que nunca viste en tu vida pero que tiene todas las intenciones de matarte?

Le resultaba cansador y por demás problemático el sólo pensarlo.

Eso no era para él.

Lo único que había querido siempre, era una vida pacífica. Pasar las tardes de su juventud sentado en alguna terraza o parque admirando las nubes con Chouji, comiendo las papas que su amigo siempre cargaba, y sin hacer nada precisamente; jugando partidos de shogi con Asuma o, en la noche, con su padre; luego conocer a la mujer de la que se enamoraría, casarse, tener una hija y un hijo; y observarlos crecer y realizar su vida hasta que muriera de viejo.

Esa vida simple era la que había planeado y deseado para sí mismo desde que tenía memoria. Suponía que no había tomado las decisiones correctas para seguir con su plan. Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica. Todos que tanto lo creían un buen estratega, y en las decisiones más importantes para vivir la vida que quería, se equivocó grandemente.

Exhaló con pereza al sentir como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle debido a la pérdida de sangre; sin embargo, la acción le ganó una nueva punzada en la herida al costado de su estómago. Bufó y presionó aún más su mano contra la zona, en un vano intento por detener el sangrado.

Los sintió antes de que aparecieran.

Tres ninjas se detuvieron frente a él, mirándolo despectivamente desde donde estaban a sólo unos pocos pasos.

Rechinó los dientes y buscó en su interior pero ya no le quedaba nada de chakra, y cuando intentó levantarse, el dolor tanto en su pierna como en su costado lo hizo caer pesadamente.

Maldijo por lo bajo, sin importar cuanto procuraba, su cabeza no ideaba ningún plan que lo pudiese llegar a librar de aquella situación. La desesperación a la que tanto se estaba tratando de resistir, lentamente lo estaba carcomiendo y nublaba su raciocinio.

Suspiró lentamente antes de alzar la vista a los sujetos frente a él.

Parecía que hasta acá era donde llegaría. Incluso si llegaba a pensar en algo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni chakra como para intentarlo.

Siempre había creído que su muerte sería una más tranquila, que fuera con su personalidad; esto se ganaba por haber elegido un estilo de vida tan problemático al decidir ser un ninja.

¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza como para elegir ser uno?

* * *

_Se encogió un poco en su lugar cuando la puerta chocó estruendosamente contra su marco al ser cerrada tan fuerte. Los pasos de su madre recorrían apresurada y sonoramente el pasillo. La voz de lo que suponía sería una enfermera, reclamó a su madre por tal acción y porque hiciera silencio ya que había pacientes que trataban de dormir._

_Soltó el aire perezosamente y regresó la vista a su padre, acostado en la cama del hospital, envuelto en vendas y con su brazo en un cabestrillo._

_—Esta vez sí que la has hecho enfadar._

_Shikaku imitó su gesto, exhalando mientras cerraba sus párpados y descansaba la cabeza en la almohada._

_—Tu madre puede dar bastante miedo cuando se enoja, ¿eh? __—abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en él -Luego hablaré con ella._

_El pequeño Nara chasqueó la lengua con reprobación._

_—Dices luego porque tendrás que quedarte unos días aquí, y mientras seré yo el que este en casa solo con ella, y estará más molesta de lo normal __—le reclamó._

_Su padre soltó una pequeña risa._

_—Lo lamento Shikamaru, trataré de evitar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder._

_Su hijo se lo quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos, deteniéndose para observar con detalle los vendajes y lo agotado que parecía. Se levantó de la silla en la esquina de la habitación, desde la cual había presenciado silenciosamente los reclamos enfurecidos de su madre a su padre por haber sido lo suficientemente flojo como para no esforzarse más y dejarse casi matar; y avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar de pie junto a la camilla. Shikaku le devolvía la mirada atentamente. Shikamaru era muy pequeño, sí, pero era muy sensato para su corta edad; por lo tanto él lo tomaba y respondía con la misma seriedad que se merecía._

_—Mamá no fue la única que se preocupó cuando recibimos las noticias de cómo habías vuelto a la aldea._

_Su padre colocó la mano buena sobre su cabeza._

_—Trataré de evitar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder __—repitió._

_—¿No puedes dejar de ser ninja? __—cuestionó, dejando que por aquellos pocos segundos saliera a flote la inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños de su edad y de la que él usualmente parecía tan ajeno __—¿No crees que es demasiado problemático?_

_Shikaku giró el rostro hacia el techo y pareció pensar su respuesta por unos momentos, luego inhaló profundamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza._

_—Ciertamente, lo es, no te voy a mentir; pero ¿sabes Shikamaru? ser ninja da el poder necesario para proteger a mis amigos, mi familia, el lugar donde yo y todas las personas que quiero están y son felices __—se volvió hacia él __—. Si hay alguien o algo ahí afuera, que atenta contra todo lo que yo deseo defender, y tengo la fuerza y habilidad como para hacer algo para ayudar a evitarlo ¿no crees que es un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para ser ninja, a pesar de todo lo problemático que pueda ser?_

_Él no respondió, y encaprichado retrocedió sus pasos hacia la silla en la que había estado previamente sentado, disponiéndose a tomar una pequeña siesta. Aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, en su interior estaba molesto con el hecho de que su padre había terminado en el hospital debido a sus misiones ninjas. Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza._

_Fue semanas más tarde, cuando las fechas de inscripción para el siguiente año en la Academia Ninja se acercaban, que se acercó a su padre en una tarde y le dijo que quería anotarse._

_A diferencia de otros clanes, que era tan normal ser ninja y anotaban a sus hijos sin pensarlo, Shikaku le había dado la opción a Shikamaru de decidir._

* * *

_—¿No crees que deberíamos entrenar un poco? Hemos estado haciendo esto toda la tarde __—su alumno lo ignoró, acomodando las piezas en el tablero para empezar un nuevo partido __—¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si se entera que lo único que hago contigo es jugar shogi en vez de entrenar?_

_—Que deberíamos jugar más porque sigue siendo muy fácil ganarte __—respondió el Nara en medio de un bostezo._

_Asuma dejó caer sus hombros con resignación y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Era demasiado permisivo con sus estudiantes._

_—Está bien, pero este será el último. Después, sí nos pondremos a entrenar __—dio una calada al cigarrillo colgando entre sus labios y exhaló el humo al hablar: __—En serio Shikamaru, los exámenes chunnin se acercan. En las preliminares tu enemigo ya ha podido ver cuál es tu jutsu, mientras que tú no has podido ver demasiado de ella, sólo que es una poderosa kunoichi capaz de vencer a un estudiante de Gai en sólo un ataque._

_Shikamaru soltó un largo suspiro._

_—No me lo recuerdes, esos ninjas de la arena se veían tan escalofriantes como problemáticos __—apoyó el codo en su pierna y reposo su rostro en la palma __—. De todos modos, no sé si me presentaré __—volteó su rostro hacia un lado, en un gesto levemente desdeñoso __—Nunca dije que quería ser chunnin._

_Un gemido escapó sus labios cuando una pieza impactó fuertemente contra su mejilla. Se frotó la zona afectada con una mano, y frunció el ceño a su maestro. Maldijo por lo bajo su naturaleza de chakra._

_—No digas esas cosas, Shikamaru, sabes que muchos de tus compañeros darían lo que fuera por conseguir tu puesto en las finales del exámen. Además, ¿acaso quieres hacer aburridas misiones de rango C toda tu vida? Puedes hacer muchas más cosas si subes de rango, tienes el potencial de ser uno de los mejores estrategas de toda la aldea __—lo observó atentamente, tratando de que tomara en serio sus palabras __—¿Sabés todas las vidas que se podrían salvar, si hay un estratega como tú en el campo de batalla?_

_El aludido se dejó caer sobre el pasto, observó fijamente el cielo en silencio durante unos momentos antes de responder._

_—Pones demasiadas esperanzas en un vago como yo __—murmuró._

_Sarutobi sonrió de lado._

_—Creeme, no cualquiera tiene el honor de poder decir eso. Sé muy bien en quien depositarlas, y si lo hago en ti es porque no me cabe duda que eres capaz._

_La risa de unos niños los interrumpió. Pasaron corriendo a pocos metros de donde estaban, jugando entre ellos, y soltando carcajadas mientras atravesaban la plaza a gran velocidad._

_—Y antes de que lo digas, sí, es muy problemático; pero lo vale._

_Shikamaru mantuvo la vista en los chiquillos hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Suspiró una última vez y se paró de un salto, guardó las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó caminar a paso perezoso._

_—¿A dónde vas? __—lo llamó Asuma, confundido._

_—¿No has estado insistiendo todo el día en que deberíamos entrenar? __—respondió por sobre su hombro, sin girarse ni detenerse. Negó con la cabeza y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza __—Es fastidioso, pero no puedo dejar que una chica me venza. Además, se vería patético si no me presento. No puedo dejar que la gente piense que me atemoriza una chica por más tétrica que ella y sus hermanos se vean._

_Su maestro sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a ir tras el Nara, debía aprovechar la voluntad del chico antes de que la flojera volviera a consumirlo._

* * *

_Su misión era simple, una que no debería presentar contratiempos._

_Ir a Iwagakure, recoger el scroll que contenía el nombre de todos los ninjas del país con sus habilidades; el cual, el Tsuchikague tanto se había negado a mandar a Konoha porque sus ninjas "estaban demasiado ocupados preparándose para la guerra y era información muy importante como para confiarla a una simple ave mensajera"; y volver a su propia aldea._

_Chasqueó la lengua._

_¿Y qué, se suponía que él estaría admirando las nubes todo el día que tenía el suficiente tiempo libre como para tomarse el trabajo de ir a buscarlo personalmente?_

_Chasqueó la lengua._

_Con la personalidad, los comentarios y risa sardónica que el Tsuchikage había dado cuando lo vio, estaba casi seguro que había puesto todas esas excusas sólo para fastidiar a la desafortunada persona que le habían asignado la tarea de dividir a todos los ninjas en divisiones. Debía ser su fortuna que esa persona fuera él._

_Además, ¿qué hacía un viejo como él siendo ninja todavía? no sólo eso, sino también ejerciendo como -kage. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba retirarse nunca? Le daba pereza de sólo pensar en vivir la vida ninja hasta tan alta edad._

_Sus sentidos lo alertaron con tiempo. Agudizó su oído y pudo oír el murmullo de pasos y hojas moviéndose irregularmente. Frunció el ceño y trató de correr más rápido pero en vez de eso, su marcha se alentó._

_Ya casi no le quedaba nada de chakra por haberlo usado para hacer el viaje de 2 días a Iwa en menos de un día. Lo había creído conveniente ya que había poco tiempo y muchas cosas que debía hacer antes del comienzo de la guerra. Ningún ninja de otra aldea atacaría a otro en este momento, sin importar que quisiera; pero eso no se extendía a los ninjas renegados y maleantes. Había creído ingenuamente que lograría evitar toparse con ellos. Qué fastidio._

_Decidió rápidamente que lo mejor sería que él los emboscara a ellos, aprovechando el efecto sorpresa, para poder terminarlos en un sólo ataque. El chakra que le quedaba, sólo alcanzaba para uno solo. Se escabulló entre unos arbustos y aguardó pacientemente. Cuando los percibió a unos pocos metros de distancia, comenzó a hacer los símbolos. Los contó velozmente en el momento en que aparecieron en su rango de visión y antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta, los había atrapado con su jutsu de sombra estrangulante._

_Lo primero que notó al inmovilizarlos, fue que eran 4, le ganaban en número. Lo segundo fue las rayas que tachaban el símbolo de sus aldeas._

_Al menos no portaban las capas de Akatsuki, esperaba que no fueran tan tétricos como esos tipos._

_Ignorando los reclamos de aquellos tipos, se dispuso a usar lo último de su chakra para acabar con ellos, cuando un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir un agudo dolor en el costado de su abdomen y en su pierna, donde shurikens habían penetrado y cortado profundamente. Giró el rostro, topándose con la sonrisa socarrona de otro de ellos. _

_—Ninja sensorial, puedo sentir tu chakra y esconder el mío con facilidad __—explicó ante su mirada él, y cuando lanzó otro par de shurikens contra él, Shikamaru apenas llegó a esquivarlas, comenzando a correr nuevamente por el bosque._

_Llevó su mano a la herida a su costado y presionó con fuerza, en un vano intento por frenar un poco el sangrado. Rechinó los dientes y sin pensarlo mucho, saltó a la rama de un árbol y se movió de una a otra tan rápido como podía._

* * *

—Ninja de Konoha, ¿eh? —dijo uno, avanzando un paso —Trata de no moverte más niño, no queremos que te mueras desangrado antes de que podamos tener una charla contigo —agregó burlón, provocando risa en sus otros compañeros.

Contuvo un suspiro.

Típica vida problemática del shinobi, que una misión casi inofensiva se transforme en un riesgo de muerte.

Pensó en el scroll que cargaba, la información era valiosa. Sabía que aquellos ninjas renegados estaban en busca de información sobre la unión shinobi, para que pudieran darsela a ese tal Madara con la esperanza de que los dejará unirse a él.

¿Tal vez podía negociar con ellos para que lo dejaran irse, si se los daba?

Alzó la vista al cielo y observó las nubes entremedio de las copas de los árboles.

Suponía que con eso de la Gran Alianza Shinobi era algo que no podía hacer, bajó el rostro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Además Konoha e Iwa tenían un tratado de paz. La cuota de traición de la aldea ya la completaba con más suficiencia de la necesaria Sasuke solo como para que él se sumará.

Enderezó la espalda y los miró con desdén y cierta resignación.

El ninja sensorial abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los cuatro se vieron atrapados en un repentino tornado de chakra que los distanció varios metros de él.

Su figura se detuvo de pie frente a él, dándole la espalda, el gran abanico apoyado delante de ella.

—Sí que te gusta hacer entradas dramáticas —comentó sarcástico, haciendo una mueca cuando una nueva punzada en su abdomen lo azotó.

Temari lo observó por arriba de su hombro. Su ceño se arrugó notoriamente cuando se posó sobre sus heridas, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de reprobación mientras le lanzaba un pergamino.

—Gaara me mandó a llevar ese scroll a Konoha, ¿ahora tu nueva estrategia para huir del trabajo es dejandote matar por un conjunto de inútiles? —el veneno abundante en su voz —Y dejaré de hacer mis entradas dramáticas cuando seas lo suficientemente macho como tu patético discurso promete y puedas defenderte solo.

Lo que faltaba, ahora lo retaban hasta por salir lastimado. ¿Qué no se suponía que la gente cuidaba y consentía a un herido?

Suspiró.

Le dolía un poco en su ego que una mujer lo salvara, aún más si era algo que se daba en más de una ocasión como sucedía con Temari. Pero no podía hacer nada. Parecía que por más buen estratega que era, aquellos planes que había establecido para sí mismo fallaban catastróficamente.

Observó a la rubia encargarse de aquellos ninjas con una escalofriante eficacia, crudez y rápidez.

Por más que quisiera y por más problemático que fuera, no se podía quejar.

No fue lo que aspiraba para él pero tal vez le gustaba más.

La vida ninja era muy problemática, pero lo valía.

Las mujeres tétricas eran muy problemáticas, pero también lo valían.

* * *

**Perdón por las fallas que seguro encontraron, no lo pude revisar porque no sé porque pense que esto se entregaba el domingo y creía que tenía tiempo todavía.**

**No sé si cumpli con las reglas como debía ser. Espero que sí.**

**Siento que me quedó aburrido, perdón (?**

_**~Louchette**_


End file.
